Argaan (island)
Argaan is the largest of the southern islands in Arcania. Overview Feshyr is located west of Argaan. In contrast to Argaan, Feshyr is very small and densely wooded. Argaan is the easternmost island of the kingdom of Myrtana. The island consists of several large areas, which are connected only by very narrow bridges, gorges or tunnels. The Stewarker Land is located in the west of Argaan. It is divided into north and south stew. In the south there are no towns, but only one tavern, the split virgin, and two fishermen huts. Farming is not operated in South Stew although it is very fertile land. On the other hand, much agriculture is cultivated in Nordstewark. In Nordstewark is the heavily fortified town of Stewark on a large rock. The Baron Stewarks resides in it. Stewark is very angled and easy to defend. The Stewarker land is traversed by abandoned mines and has no maritime units. The Blood Valley is bordered by Stewarker Land, Thorniara and the Silbersee region. It is very sparsely populated and densely wooded. In the Blood Valley conflicts are often carried out in a bloody way - hence the name. The Silbersee region borders the Bluttal valley to the north and Tooshoo to the south. The Silbersee, which gives the region its name, lies in the middle of the region and thus in the center of Arganns. The region is economically significant by its rich hunting grounds. The people own a small but strongly fortified castle in the region. In the north of the region is a ruined camp of the forest runners. In the south of the region, Orks reside in caves. They have been living with people for years in peace and are engaged in fishing and hunting. Recently, however, they have ordered a new chief of the attacks on humans. Tooshoo is bordered to the north by the Silberseeregion. To the east is a larger monastery. Tooshoo himself is a big tree in which all three magician guilds live peacefully together and research. Around the tree is the village of Schwarzwasser. It was created by the need of the magicians for food and other goods. The magicians, however, care little about the village. The Tooshoo region is heavily crossed by marshes. To the south is an ancient temple with a weather control. Thorniara is one of the two main cities of Argaan. It is located in the far north and borders the southern hemisphere. In the strongly fortified town of Thorniara, King Rhobar III resides. And explains Thorniara as the capital of Argaan. Thorniara is divided into different quarters. Around the town are small villages. Setarrif is the other of the two main cities of Argaans. It is located in the east of Argaan. King Ethorn VI resides here. Setarrif is supported by the troops of Rhobar III. Loaded Ethorn VI has expelled all "useless eaters" from the city, so they camp in front of the city. You can not enter Setarrif. Regions Regions on the island: *Setarrif *Stewark *Thorniara *Valley of Blood *Silver Lake *Wetlands *Monastery *Black canyons *Jungle *The Temple of the Goddess *Zoldren Category:Island Category:Arcania Locations